A conventional apparatus for binding the opening of a package bag has hitherto adopted means to convey a bag filled with packages to a binding device, while gripping its opening, and to bind the puckered opening always at a predetermined position by the binding device.
In case bulky packages are charged in a bag, therefore, binding of the bag is often completed with a part of the packages caught in its opening, because binding is carried out always at a given position even if the packages are positioned too high in the bag. Namely, a conventional apparatus has such defects as mentioned above, with a resulting problem of damaging the merchandise value of a packaged articles.